villainsfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Taskmaster (great crossover)
Info Taskmaster is a mercenary. In the Great Crossover, he receives calls from mysterious people that want him to kill somebody. Power Rangers Samurai First battle with Rangers Taskmaster received an anonymous call to take out the Power Rangers for a million dollars. It turned out that Taskmaster had been studying them for a while and had already seen a lot of weaknesses. Once Taskmaster arrived at Japan, he immediately hunted down Kevin. He managed to surprise him with a kick to the back. The rest of the rangers showed up. Before they could morph, Taskmaster shot their samuraizers out of their hands. They proceeded to fight him without morphing. Taskmaster had the upper hand because he was able to copy all of their moves. Taskmaster nearly killed Jayden but was stopped by Deker. The rangers morphed and attacked Taskmaster. However, Deker revealed that Taskmaster seemed like a worthy opponent. Taskmaster stunned Deker and fought the rangers. He used the fact that they say what they are about to do against them. By the time Deker regained consciousness, Taskmaster had once again nearly killed the rangers. This time Deker somehow stunned Taskmaster and brought him to Serrator. Meeting with Xandred Taskmaster realized that Serrator was also an enemy of the Power Rangers. Serrator also realized that Taskmaster was skilled enough to defeat the rangers single handed. Serrator brought Taskmaster to the Netherworld where Taskmaster impressed Xandred after defeating a hundred Moogers. Taskmaster almost immediately figured out that Serrator was far more powerful than Xandred could ever imagine. Shocked by the close leak of information of his true motives, Serrator quickly changed the subject and convinced Xandred that Taskmaster should be given an army to lead against the rangers. Xandred agreed. Rematch With an army of Nighlock, Taskmaster proceeded to fight the Power Rangers once again. He fought Jayden while the rest fought the Moogers. Taskmaster took note that the Moogers were incapable of putting up a real fight against even Power Rangers. Unknown to Taskmaster, he was being watched by Deker. While the Moogers were easily stopped, Taskmaster was able to overpower all of the rangers easily. However, he was stopped when Antonio went super. He moved so fast that Taskmaster couldn't replicate any of Antonio's, moves. Taskmaster flew off before any serious damage was done. He landed on a dock. Deker was waiting. Taskmaster leaves Deker attacked Taskmaster but Taskmaster already had enough. Taskmaster defeated Deker after a short sword fight. Deker said that while Taskmaster was skilled, all that skill was from copying. Serrator arrived and tried to finish off Taskmaster for failing. Taskmaster said that he was not paid for his job. Taskmaster beat Serrator and told him that if they didn't greatly underestimate the rangers, the Nighlock would have easily won. Taskmaster said that the rangers were weak and very predictable. Taskmaster left while also saying that the Moogers had no skill. He also warned that if he was to be tracked down, whoever did it wouldn't live. It was later revealed that Taskmaster had taken a spin sword. Miraculous Ladybug The Call Taskmaster was watching some martial art videos when he received a call from a mysterious employer. This time Taskmaster was tasked with killing Miraculous Ladybug and Cat Noir. Taskmaster was offered a large amount of money and he accepted the offer. Arrival to Paris When Taskmaster arrived in Paris, some akumatization had already occured. He arrived to find a giant octopus walking around the streets. Taskmaster then watched Ladybug and Cat Noir defeat the monster. He then stalked them to find out who they are but lost track when they disappeared behind a school. Taskmaster was able to determine that they went to that school so he decided to become a teacher. He would later find the gym teacher and tie up the teacher in the janitor closet. Taskmaster became the new gym teacher and was able to observe the students. Finding the identities and battle Taskmaster soon noticed that Adrien and Marinette were Ladybug and Cat Noir. He then proceeded to attack them on a public street. this caused them to transform into Ladybug and Cat Noir. Taskmaster commented that they were sloppy and poorly disguised. Taskmaster would have killed them both of Hawkmoth didn't personally intervene. Hawkmoth battled Taskmaster. Ladybug and Cat Noir helped Hawkmoth since they had a common enemy. New goal While fighting, Hawkmoth revealed that he was only helping because taskmaster would take the miraculous for himself. Taskmaster then revealed that he had no interest in the miraculous and would help Hawkmoth for a large sum of money. Hawkmoth agreed and then asked for the identities of the heroes. Taskmaster refused and said that would cost even more money. The heroes escaped. Failed plan Taskmaster was offered to be akumatized but he refused. Taskmaster then went around Paris to attract attention. The heroes showed up. After a lengthy battle, Taskmaster decided that the two heroes were not worth his time. He told them that he was no longer going to fight them. He then mentioned that they should get better face disguises. Taskmaster also told them to get better fight moves and that they could buy a copy of his training program off Amazon for 20 dollars. Taskmaster then flew away after warning them that he could easily beat them in his sleep. It was later revealed that Taskmaster had taken a box of unknown origin. RWBY Attacking the team and grim Taskmaster received yet another job. This time he was sent after Team RWBY. Taskmaster managed to find the team and attack them. He was close to defeating them but some grim arrived. Team RWBY escaped while Taskmaster used his guns to shoot the grim. A massive snake grim arrived on the scene. Taskmaster's guns had little effect on the serpent. He grabbed his energy sword and activated it. Then he flew up to face the grim. Using his sword, Taskmaster decapitated the grim. He then resumed his search. Uncle Crow While Taskmaster was following a trail, he was approached by Crow. Crow questioned taskmaster about what he was doing. Taskmaster told Crow that he was looking for Team RWBY. Crow immediately realized what Taskmaster wanted and drew his sword. the two men dueled. However, Taskmaster was more skilled. Taskmaster managed to knock out Crow. Rematch and true motive Taskmaster once again fought Team RWBY. The team was no match for Taskmaster's skill. After a lengthy fight, Taskmaster had worn out the team. He then revealed that he was not going to kill them. He said he wanted to test their skill and analyze them. Taskmaster then asked for the location in which Adam was killed. Taskmaster was given the location. Ruby asked why Taskmaster didn't kill them. He then responded that his employer wasn't paying for that. He also said his employer was looking for something else. Taskmaster then went to the location of Adam's death. Taskmaster searched the river and found Adam's sword. With his mission complete, Taskmaster flew away victorious. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Arrival After receiving another mystery call, Taskmaster ventured down into the sewers in search of the Ninja Turtles. What Taskmaster didn't know was that they were out fighting Shredder. Taskmaster found the secret lair of the Ninja Turtles. He was able to figure out that they love pizza. He began searching the room for something. However, his search was interrupted when the Ninja Turtles arrived. Battle The Ninja turtles attacked Taskmaster. He was able to hold his own against the team. Throughout the fight, Taskmaster continued to ask them about a staff. They were all confused but continued to fight. Taskmaster eventually decided to search somewhere else. Shredder While above ground, Taskmaster got ambushed by a group of Foot Soldiers. Taskmaster easily beat the soldiers. He was then approached by Shredder. Shredder wanted to team up. Taskmaster realized Shredder didn't want to fight and then asked him if he knew anything about a staff. Shredder said he saw Master Splinter with a staff awhile back. Taskmaster was then given information on where Splinter was. Taskmaster didn't want to waste his time with the Ninja Turtles more so he agreed to help Shredder attack them. Return Shredder lead an army into the sewers to face the Ninja Turtles. Taskmaster initially helped fight the Ninja Turtles but later snuck away from the battle. Shredder was only serving as a distraction. Taskmaster went around the battle and made his way into the base. He then encountered Splinter. Splinter was holding a staff. Taskmaster asked for the staff but Splinter said no. Taskmaster reignited his energy sword and fought Splinter. Despite splinter's best efforts, his wooden staff was no match for an energy sword. The sword eventually sliced through the staff. A small piece of the staff fell to the floor. Splinter tried to grab the piece but Taskmaster kicked him. Taskmaster picked up the piece of the staff and left. Shredder's attack failed. SHERLOCK Arrival at London After receiving another call, Taskmaster went to London. It wasn't long before he attracted the attention of the police. The police found Taskmaster and captured him. Upon realizing who they had just caught, they brought him to Mycroft Holmes. Mycroft and Sherlock Taskmaster was brought to Mycroft. Despite Mycroft's best efforts, Taskmaster didn't talk. Mycroft brought Sherlock Holmes and John Watson in to interrogate. Sherlock was able to determine Taskmaster was after something but couldn't figure out what it was. Taskmaster said he was just on vacation. However, Sherlock noted that Taskmaster was in his outfit and if Taskmaster was really on vacation, he would have not wore his outfit. Taskmaster kept silent and was later released. Moriarty Taskmaster later arrived to a location where Moriarty was. The two men discussed something and then parted ways. Unknown to either of them, their discussion had been seen by Sherlock who had followed Taskmaster. Parliament Taskmaster later went to Parliament where a document was being signed. Before he entered the building, taskmaster shot the guards outside. Inside the building, Mycroft, Sherlock, and John were discussing some event when Taskmaster entered the room. Taskmaster shot more guards. John shot at Taskmaster but Taskmaster deflected the bullets with his shield. Mycroft joined the gun fight by drawing his gun from his umbrella. While the firefight continued, some guys hired by Moriarty joined in. This caused enough of a distraction for Taskmaster to sneak up on Mycroft. Mycroft drew his sword from his umbrella and attempted to surprise the mercenary. However, Taskmaster blocked the blow with his own energy sword. They both fought but Taskmaster stunned Mycroft with a taser. Taskmaster picked up Mycroft's umbrella with the sword and gun attachments and left. Sherlock later figured out that Taskmaster was after the umbrella and was planning something larger. Justice League Gotham After getting another call, Taskmaster went to Gotham City. He was soon noticed by the police. Despite Commissioner Gordon's best efforts, Taskmaster escaped. Gordon then called Batman for help. Batman, Robin, and Batgirl tracked Taskmaster to a warehouse. Taskmaster fought the three heroes in hand to hand combat. Taskmaster proved to be too skilled to easily defeat. Taskmaster later knocked Batgirl unconscious. Robin tried to fight Taskmaster with his staff but Taskmaster used his energy sword to break the staff. Then Taskmaster wounded Robin by cutting him with the sword. Batman then threw a batarang at Taskmaster but Taskmaster caught it and flew away while Batman checked on Robin. Metropolis Taskmaster later broke into Lexcorp to steal something. Superman was called to the scene but arrived too late. Taskmaster had already vanished. Legion of Doom Taskmaster later went to the headquarters of the Legion of Doom. Lex Luthor was upset at Taskmaster for stealing his stuff and ordered for Deadshot to kill Taskmaster. Taskmaster and Deadshot had a brief melee battle but Taskmaster defeated Deadshot. Lex Luthor was not impressed and ordered Captain Cold to freeze Taskmaster. Captain Cold attempted to use his freeze gun to freeze Taskmaster but Taskmaster used his shield to deflect the beam back at Captain Cold. Captain Cold became frozen in ice. Lex Luthor then ordered for Black Manta, Reverse Flash, Bane, and Sinestro to kill Taskmaster. Taskmaster fought the villains. Sinestro was the first to attack but Taskmaster took the Yellow Lantern ring off Sinestro's hand. Taskmaster used the ring to defeat the other villains. Luthor decided to negotiate with Taskmaster. Taskmaster revealed that he was only testing the villains. Taskmaster left. Fighting the Justice League Taskmaster would later fight the Justice League. Taskmaster defeated Wonder Woman first. He had learned her weakness from his employer and tied her up with a rope. Her powers went away and Taskmaster was able to focus on defeating the other heroes. He then defeated Green Lantern by taking Green Lantern's ring. Taskmaster's reflexes were fast enough to keep Flash from landing any punches on Taskmaster. Taskmaster then tricked Flash into walking on wet cement. Superman grabbed Taskmaster but Taskmaster had stolen kryptonite earlier. Taskmaster shot Superman in the arm with a kryptonite bullet. Taskmaster then used the combined power of the Yellow and Green Lantern rings to defeat the remaining heroes. He then proceeded to take Wonder Woman's sword and shield. Taskmaster flew away victorious. Jurassic World Going to the park After receiving another mysterious call, Taskmaster went to Jurassic World. Taskmaster went to the lab. Once there, he downloaded all the data on the computers about the dinosaurs. Taskmaster left the lab. When he left the lab, he found out that some dinosaurs had gotten loose. Fighting Pteranodons Even though Taskmaster had got what he came for, he fought the pteranodons that had escaped. Taskmaster had succeeded in shooting multiple pteranodons. Taskmaster then used his energy sword to attack some of the pteranodons. Taskmaster even saved some of the visitors. He later noticed Claire and decided to follow her. Indominus Rex Taskmaster later decided to help the team sent out to take down the Indominus Rex. He was shocked to learn that everyone was using non lethal gear. When the Indominus convinced the raptors to attack the people, Taskmaster was able to escape by flying away. He followed the Indominus and tried to kill it. However, Taskmaster had gotten too close and the Indominus swatted him down with her tail. The Indominus then charged at Taskmaster but he used his sword to cut part of the Indominus. The Indominus retreated and Taskmaster grabbed the skin he had cut off and put it in an airtight container. Taskmaster later left the island. The Grand Plan Meeting his employer Taskmaster arrived at a secret base in Argentina. Taskmaster brought all the stuff he had gathered and set it on a table. It was revealed that Taskmaster had not only collected a spin sword, Adam's sword, a mysterious box, part of Splinter's staff, Mycroft's umbrella, a batarang, Robin's staff, a Green Lantern Ring, a Yellow Lantern Ring, kryptonite, and dinosaur DNA. He had also obtained The Holy Grail, Blackbeard's sword, Thanos's sword, Loki's scepter, and Crossbones' helmet. His employer entered the room. It was revealed that his employer was a resurrected Adolf Hitler. Hitler revealed that while dead, he learned all about the universe. He revealed that something was wrong about their universe because in other multiverses, the objects Taskmaster retrieved belonged in separate universes. Hitler planned to set the current universe right and build a wall around different areas. This would separate the different areas so the universe would be more like the other multiverses. The Wall Taskmaster went with Hitler to oversee construction of the wall. Hitler revealed that the objects were important to preform a ritual. The ritual would enchant the walls to become unbreakable and so nobody could go over or under them. Taskmaster then questioned Hitler about what he would do when the wall was built. Hitler revealed that Hydra had taken over Germany and that he was going to stay there. Taskmaster warned Hitler that Hydra didn't like Nazis but Hitler was confident in his plan. Taskmaster then wanted to know if he could still pass the walls. Hitler said no. Interrupted construction All the heroes and villains that Taskmaster had dealt with arrived in Argentina where Hitler had began to build his wall. It was revealed that they all decided to team up. Hitler had his forces try and stop the alliance but nobody wanted the wall. During an epic fight, Taskmaster decided to switch sides. The Final Solution Taskmaster told the allies about Adolf Hitler's plan. However, a major benefactor of the allies was Donald Trump. Donald Trump liked the idea of a massive wall and he switched sides. He moved all funding to build Hitler's wall. The alliance of heroes and villains lost all their funding so Taskmaster suggested they get help from Russia. When they told Putin about how Trump and Hitler joined forces to build a massive wall, it appeared that Putin was going to put an end to it. However he had been reading too much CNN fake news articles about Trump colluding with Russia that Putin decided to try colluding with Trump. Putin moved funding to the wall as well. Taskmaster then went with the alliance to China but had discovered that China wanted a wall built as well. The leader of China said that China was too close to Japan and that Godzilla was in Japan and a wall would keep Godzilla from China. Taskmaster then went with the alliance to North Korea. However, they were not allowed in so they went to Cuba. However, Cuba was a communist country so they had shared their resources to Hitler for the wall. The alliance decided to fight Hitler himself. Hitler revealed that he was also going to build a wall around the Earth. Taskmaster later captured Hitler after there was another epic fight. Hitler was taken to prison.Category:Hydra Category:Male Villains Category:Mercenaries Category:Assassins Category:Villains with Super-Strength Category:Crossover Villains Category:Fanfiction Villains Category:Comedy Villains